Dont Die My Love
by Maggie9
Summary: What Happens When A Accident Brings a Couple Back Together, Will They Make It This Time or Will Pasrt Mistakes Come Back To Haunt Them
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth slipped on her pale purple tank top & Her short jean skirt, and headed off to work. The warm August breeze hit her face. She inhaled in deeply, the sent of roses filling her nostrils**. "I love summer" **she whispered to herself. She walked slowly down the sidewalk. "Elizabeth**" **A voice called out. She looked around. **"Hey Brenda"** she answered the ex model. Elizabeth & Brenda had become great friends over the last few months. **"What's up, Brenda"** Elizabeth asked as Brenda jogged over to her**. "Not to much. Except I'm having a baby**" Brenda squealed. **"What!**" Elizabeth gasped **"You & Jax are expecting. When it due". "March" **Brenda answered."Oh** that's forever"** Elizabeth laughed.** "Not for me. Image me in big flowery dresses"** Brenda sighed. **"Ouch!"** Elizabeth laughed. "So how about you girl, got a man yet" Brenda asked. "**Well Ric has been gone 2 months now, and I don't know there just isn't anybody, that does it for me, like...". "Not like Jason, that's what you mean, right"** Brenda asked.** "Wrong! His with Courtney now. They more then likely get married, soon and have children, and stuff". "Whatever Lizzie, he loves you. I know it"** Brenda said hugging her friend. **"I better get going, i have work in a few."** Elizabeth sighed.**"Okay hun, good bye. I`ll phone you later, maybe we will go shopping". "Sure"** Elizabeth answered **"Bye Brenda". "Bye Elizabeth"** she called. 

Elizabeth rushed down the street, she had to be at work in 2.5 seconds. I quickly looked down the street and dashed across. Just as I reached the middle of the street, a screeching sound made me glance up. A motorcycle was inchs away.** "Ahhh" **I screamed. The world around me went blank. 

I rode up the street. Courtney was hugging me close. It felt nice having her there, but for some reason he enjoyed his rides with Elizabeth the summer before much better. He sped up a little. He looked down at the ground for a minute. A scream made him look up sharply. A brunette was inches away. I slammed on the breaks, but it was to late. The women fell to the ground. **"Jason"** Courtney cried. "**Stay here" **I ordered her, when I stopped the bike. **"Elizabeth" **A voice cried. he looked up to see Brenda running towards him. _"Elizabeth?" _Why was she calling to her, he wondered. Then he remembered the brunette. It couldn`t be!, Was it, NO!. **"Elizabeth?" **I asked rushing to the women lying in a puddle of blood. I stood over the bloody body. Brenda was getting closer, and Courtnety had jumped pff the bike. I knelt down by the body. I gently rolled it over. NO!. Elizabeths bloody face looked up at me. **"NO!"** I yelled out loud.** "Elizabeth, You can`t die"**   
  



	2. Blood Stains

  
**"Elizabeth You can`t be dead" **I screamed at her body. She didn`t answer. **"Please Elizabeth"** I begged.** "Lizzie"** Brenda cried flinging her self next to Elizabeth.**"It can`t be Elizabeth. We killed Liz" **Courtney screamed. **"Shut up"** I ordered. She looked scared. It was the frist time I ever told her to shut up, I though. **"NO Elizabeth Please"** Brenda cried at her **"Is she, is she..." **she asked me. I didn`t know, I prayed to god not. I check for a pulse. I felt a weak little bump. "**Yes, Phone The hosptal right away. Now!"** I screamed. I picked up her body and held it lose to me. I felt her warm blood went threw into my black shirt. i didn't care. If she died, it would be my fault. I would have killed Elizabeth. The Elizabeth I loved for so long. The Elizabeth I still love. Ohmigod I love Elizabeth. I don`t love Courtney, I love Elizabeth Webber. What Have I done!? 

I sat on the ground, next to my best friends bloody body. I stroked her blood matted curly hair, as Jason held her close. Courtney watched as her ex best friend died in the arms of her man. Brenda hated Her for everything she had done to Elizabeth. "**Please Lizzie, don`t go. Your going to be a god mother in March".** Jason looked at me at that. **"Your haveing a baby?"** he asked. **"Yah" **I answered. "**Elizabeth don`t die"** Courtney yelled at the girl **"Please I don`t want to die**" a small voice said. I looked down and Elizabeth`s eyes were open a bit. **"You won`t, Elizabeth. I promsie**" Jason promised shakey. **"Yes I will"** she whispered.** "I`m going to die. I`ll die all alone**" she said closeing her eyes. **"No you won`t"** I promised** "Lizzie you have friends & Family that love you"**. She opened her eyes and looked at me "**You were right**" she said swallowing "**I do love him.I still love him. I wish he were here now"** she said unaware she was in his arms 

She stilled loved Ric. After he left her all alone, she still lovde that idot. Brenda looked sadly at her. Her answer came out **"He is here Lizzie. Your in his arms". **Elizabeth ment me. Elizabeth Webber loves me. **"Hi Elizabeth" **I choked out. A small smile appeared on her face. **"I love you Jas"** she said befre closeing her eyes. **"Elizabeth" **I screamed **"Don`t leave me here. Don`t leave me all alone**". Courtney`s hand left my shoulder. I think she always new I loved Elizabeth. Still I didn`t want it to be like this. me & Elizabeth shouldn`t have been brought back together because of her death.** "Lizzie the ambulance is here" **Brenda said **"Your going to be fine"**


	3. hearts

*** I forgot to metion that this takes place in Augest, 2003.**   
** Also I do not own any of these Characters!**

I held Her hand as they rushed her down the hall. Her blood covered my whole arm, not to metion my shirt. Brenda was running after us, crying hysterical. We rushed over to a big set of doors. My mother appeared. **"Jason" **she asked shocked. She looked at the body **"Elizabeth". "Help her, please"** I begged**. "I`ll try"** she promised. I went to go into the doors "**You`ll have to wait here, sir"** A doctor with the name tag** "Ian" **said. **"I love her" **I pleaded. **"I`m sorry" **he said before rushing in. **"Jas" **Brenda called "**How is she?. Is she..............Is she....". "No!"** I answered plopping into a chair** "Not yet". "Jason"** Another voice called. My head hurt to much to answer. **"Jason, how is she"** Courtney asked. **"We don`t know" **Brenda butted in** "Why the hell are you here. Elizabeth hates you! I hate you! Go away". "I`m sorry" **Courtney muttered. **"Yah well Sorry just don`t cut it" **Brenda said takeing out her cell** "I`m phoning Lucky,Summer, & Elizabeth`s Grandmother. When I get back you better be gone" **Brenda warned._ "Lucky" _I though _"He would blame me. Heck I blame me _". Brenda stormed down the hall. I put my head in my hands. **"Jason" **Courtney said softly. She lay her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. **"Courtney, You should go"** I admitted. **"Jas I can` leave you"** she smiled.** "I`m all your thinking" **I exploded "**I`m all your thinking off, when Elizabeth is laying on her death bed. Go home. Just leave". "Fine" **she answered her faceing turning red "**But, when you come home don`t look for me, Beacuse I`m leaving you". "Good, because your the reason I lost her. Your the reason I lost"** I answered in the heat of the moment. I watched as she stormed off. I put my head in my hands agian, and though _'what if she dies. What if the women i love dies, dies b/c of me"_. I heard the chicking of heels agianest the hard floor. **"Lucky & Summer, are on there way"** Brenda said softly sitting next to me **"I couldn`t find her grandmother". "Yah"** I whispered hoarsely. **"She still loves you"** she said out of nowhere **"Jason she loves you with all her heart". "Brenda how can she still love me"** I asked** "I wouldn`t! I haven`t even spoke to her in months because Of Courtney & Ric. I`ve been so stupid". "No, you haven`t"** Brenda disagreed** "You just love her". "Brenda**" A voice called **"Where is she! How is she! What happened"** Lucky asked rushing in holding Summer`s hand. **"No word"** Brend answered sadly, as if she had just remember why she was here.** "What happened?"** Summer asked shaken, bout one of her best friends. **"Well you see..'**Brenda began. **"Why the hell are you here' **Lucky asked takeing notice to Jason **"And why are you covered in blood. That`s not Elizabeth`s blood is it"** he asked angerly. I looked up sadly **"Yes it is" **I mumbled.**"What happened to her?"** he asked through gritted teeth. **"I hit her with my bike**" I admitted. **"WHAT"** Lucky exploded **"You are going to pay**". before i could react I was pined against the wall.**"Lucky stop!"** Summer cried trying to pull him off me. But the truth was, I didn`t care if I lived or died at this moment.** "NO!"** Lucky cried **"He killed my best friend". "She isn`t dead"** A male voice said. **"What?" **Lucky asked, letting go of me neck. **"I said she isn`t dead"** Ian answered **"Although she came pretty close". "So she is alive. Oh thank god" **Brenda sighed. **"Is she awake" **Lucky asked. **"Yes, but she dosn`t understand what happened or what is going on" **Dr.Tornhart explained to us. Elizabeth`s alive, was all i could hear. She is awake. **"When can we see her"** I asked. **"I don`t know. But she asking for a Brenda Barret, so if she..". "That`s me**" Brenda spoke up "**Can I see her". "Yes, but for now you`ll all have to wait**"."Okay" Summer agreeded. I shook my head, but I felt num from the news. She is alive. 

I tapped on the door. **"hey Lizzie" **I said softly. **"She might not answer. She is in alot pain" **Karen said. **"Thank you Karen"** I answered. She left and I walked over to Elizabeth. Her head was all banged up, and her face was cut & bursed. There was no more blood on her. The image of Elizabeth laying in her own blood floated into my head. **"Brenda"** Elizabeth whispered. **"It`s me" **I choked out.** "What happened?"** she asked. **"What do you remember**" I asked. **"I remember going to work, and you telling me about your baby. And the rest is a blank. No wait I remember running across the street. And there was a bike. Ohmigod, Was I hit**" She asked. "_I`m afraid so, hun"_ I said stroking her hair. She suddenly started to cry **"Why didn`t you let me die?". "Elizabeth"** I asked shocked. **"Brenda why couldn`t you just let me die. I hate this world"** She said as loud as she could. **"Lizzie, do you remember what happened when you were hit"** I asked thinking of Jason. **"No"** she whispered **"What". "So you don`t know who hit you?**" I asked. **"No? Who"** she asked rubbing her head.**"Jason, sweetie Jason hit you".**

**"Jason, as in Jason Morgan" **Elizabeth asked. **"Yes" **I shook her head. **"Oh great" **Elizabeth moaned **"Was she on with him". "Yes, but...". "Stop!"** Elizabeth said "**I don`t want to hear it. I can`t belive this happened. Now i really wish I had died". **"**Elizabeth do you remember what happened when he hit you**" I asked. **"No, and i don`t want to". "I think you do. You admitted that you loved him"** I smiled. **"What" **Elizabeth tried to scream but came out as a a whisper **"Oh my I`m so embaressed". "Don`t be. He held you in his arms, and told you not to leave him all alone". "He just said that because he had to" **Elizabeth said tears flowing down her face. "**No sweetie he didn`t. He is waiting outside. He fliped at Courtney. They broke up". "What"** Elizabeth asked.** "Yes Lizzie, he loves you"**. 

I paced back and forth in front of the large doors. What was happening. Why was Brenda takeing so long. He needed to see Elizabeth. Summer & Lucky were sitting near by, Lucky wouldn`t take his eyes off him. I looked through the windows in the door. I saw familiar head of brown curlys comeing towards me**. "Brenda" **I cried. She walked over to me **"She wants to see you Jas"** she smiled. I looked at her stunned. I was going to see Elizabeth. What would I do or say. I walked through the doors. I could hear Summer ask how she was. I walked to her room. I looked through the open door. Her face was pale agianest the white sheets. Her face was cut, bruised, but she still looked wonderful. I tapped lightly on the door. **"Come in" **she said so softly I could barely hear. I walked over slowly.**"Elizabeth" **i whispered. **"Hi Jas"** She whispered. I sat next to her bed. **"OH Elizabeth, i`m so sorry" **I said my emotions boiling over.** "It`s okay"** she answered. I new i was crying and hated myself for it. I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to be strong for her. She lefted her hand of the sheets. She brushed the tears away **"I said it was fine, Jason". "I just...I am so....I just love you so much Elizabeth". "Do you know how many night I`ve dreamed of you saying that to me". "Do you how long I`ve waited for you to say that"** I though but instead he smiled. I rubbed my hand loving across Elizabeth`s face **"I love you Elizabeth"** I said agian. **"And I love you, Jason"** she smiled painfully.** "Are you alright?" **I asked scared. **"No"**she manged to say** "My chest really hurts". "I`ll get you a doctor" **I said beganing to stand up. **"Don`t leave me"** she asked.** "Elizabeth"** I warned. She put her hands to her head in pain.** "Elizabeth i`ll be right back"** I promised. **"Jason Please"** she asked. I ignored her. **"She needs a doctor" **i cried into the hall way. **"I told you it was to good to be true"** A women doctor told Ian as they ran past me into her room. **"Too good?"** I asked confused.** "Her heart`s failing"** I heard the women doctor say **"Lambert think we can save her"** Ian asked. **"I don`t know" **she answered. Don`t know, I though, they don`t know if they can save her. 


	4. Elizabeth

** "My chest really hurts". "I`ll get you a doctor" **I said starting to stand up. **"Don`t leave me"** she asked.** "Elizabeth"** I warned. She put her hands to her head in pain.** "Elizabeth i`ll be right back"** I promised. **"Jason Please"** she asked. I ignored her. **"She needs a doctor" **i cried into the hall way. **"I told you it was to good to be true"** A women doctor told Ian as they ran past me into her room. **"Too good?"** I asked confused.** "Her heart`s failing"** I heard the women doctor say **"Lambert think we can save her"** Ian asked. **"I don`t know" **she answered. Don`t know, I though, they don`t know if they can save her. 

* * *

**"Sir you`ll have to wait outside" **another male doctor said rushing in.** "What`s going on Eve"** he asked. **"Heart failure"** she answered **"We don`t know if we can save her Ramsey"." you have to save her"** I begged. **"Sir I said you have to leave"** the doctor called Ramsey said. "But I love her" i said. The women doctoer looked at me sadly **"You`l have to leave, but I promise we`ll do the best we can". "Please" **i whispered leaving the room. I walked slowly down the hallway. I opened the door and Brenda rushed over **"What happened".** I looked sadly into her brown eyes. I couldn`t do it. I couldn`t say those horrible words aloud. i could say that she was dying. And I really didn`t want to be there when they came and told us she was gone. That Elizabeth was dead. So i ran. i ran past Brenda, Lucky, Summer, and my mother. **"Jason"** she asked. I kept running. I pushed the bottons on the elevator. It couldn`t have come fast enough. When I got to the frist floor, I bloted out of that hosptal. But how could i travel, i knew I could never ride a bike agian. So i ran to a place where I always felt safe. Always felt loved. I ran to Elizabeths studio. 

I ran my hand through my brown curls. **"Brenda"** A voice yelled. **"Jax"** i cried running to my husband. I threw myself into his open arms. **"How is she?"** he asked. **"There doing surgery, now"** I mumbled. He smoothed my hair "**It`ll be okay Brenda"** he soothed. "How do you know" I asked. "I don`t. But just remember whatever happens was ment to be" Jax told me. **"Are you telling me Elizabeth Webber was ment to die at the age of _____?. My God, women her age are dreaming of guys and the beach, not fighting for there life because of heart failure". "What happened, anways"** Jax asked. **"Jason hit her with his bike"** i said **"But it wasn`t his fault. it was Coutney`s" I said angerly "God I can`t stand that viper". "Please don`t talk that way about my sister"**A voice said. 

**"Eve, think we can save her" **Ian asked his wife. **"I think we can, but we`ll have to wait and see. Is she can make it through the night, she will be better very soon, but...". "I don`t like the sound of that but"** Doctor Chris Ramsey commented.** "Who does" **Eve asked 

* I made up this stuff about the toast, and some other things like perfume. 

I took her spare key from the small mail box by her door, And opened the door. A rush of memories flooded my mind   


**{ Jason: But you still need something better then that thing to defend yourself.**   
**Liz: I already told you , I don't like the idea of having a gun.**   
**Jason: Come with me.**   
**Liz: Where are we going?**   
**Jason: Just trust me.**   
**Liz: No problem. }**

l could smell her rose sented perfume as I walked over to her kitchen. Breakfast dishs still covered the table. 3 piece`s of burnt toast sat on the counter. He chuckled. Elizabeth always burned toast. Then the sadness over came me agian. Would it ever leave. I walked over to the living room. I saw a object crumpled up near the heater. I walked over and picked it up. It was a sheet of paper. Elizabeth`s familiar hand writing was all over it. When I read it It though i would throw up. **_"Listen here Elizabeth. Jason`s mine. Don`t ever call him AGIAN!!! I don`t care what`s happing. Here me - Courtney"._ "OhElizabeth"** I whispered **"You shouldn`t have listened".**

**"Jason Morgan"** Dr. Eve Lambert asked coming into the waiting area.** "He left"** I said standing up and ignoring Sonny's presence** "How is she". "Well frankly. It`s a mircle she is breathing now. But she alive"** She answered running a hand through her long brown hair. **"Oh thank God" **I said i said using both hands to brush away tear "**Can I see her". "I don't think that's a good idea. Considering what happened the last time**.**". "I think that`s best, sweetie" **Jax said kissing the top of my head. **"Okay, as long as she`s okay" **I sighed. Eve smiled and nodded **"Don`t worry Brenda"** she said me {Eve & Brenda are good friends}.**"What does she want with Jason, who came out of surgery" **Sonny asked. Jax let go of Brenda **"Elizabeth just had surgery, her heart failed. Jason & Courtney hit her on the bike". "What?"** Sonny asked** "Not Elizabeth"**. I looked his way, I knew that him & Elizabeth were close. She was like a little sister to him, ever since Courtney & Jason got together. **"She`s going to be alright" **I sniffled. 

**_Liz: Ok, But just for tonight, just for this moment, I don't want to be safe._**

**"Oh why didn`t I take you up on that offer" **I asked the smileing picture of Elizabeth i held in my hands. Behind the shiny glass, her large blue eyes a wonderful smile looked at me. The picture was taken a while ago. Elizabeth`s long brown curls framed her face perfectly. Her short pale pink dress made her look more anglic then usual. Her smile lit up the whole room. The only thing that ruined the picture was that Ric was sitting beside her. I threw the picture frame at the wall.I hated this. I hated that he would never see her bright smile agian, I hated that I would never have a chance to fill a house with kids with Elizabeth, I hated that I would never see her walk down the alse towards me in a white gown, ,The thing I hated most was that it was my fault. 


	5. In his eyes

* * *

  
I hated this. I hated that he would never see her bright smile agian, I hated that I would never have a chance to fill a house with kids with Elizabeth, I hated that I would never see her walk down the alse towards me in a white gown, ,The thing I hated most was that it was my fault.   


**_A few hours later_**

I opened my eyes, and all I could see was a blur.** "Elizabeth"** The voice said. **"Jason"** I manged to whisper.** "she`s awake"** the voice said. **"Jason"** I asked agian.** "No, this is doctor Eve Lambert Tornhart. Elizabeth, how do you feel"** the voice answered. **"sleepy"** I whispered, and then I asked agian **"Jas"**. She brushed a curl away from my face, **"Elizabeth do you remember what happened?**" she asked. A smile crept to my face **"Jason said he loved me**". I heard laughter **"Any thing else hun". "My chest hurt"** I admitted **"Jason?"** I asked for the third time. **"He isn`t here"** She answered. **"Get him"** I mumbled. I felt my eyes starting to close agian **"Please**" 

I walked slowly into the hosptal waiting room. I knew she was probley gone by now, Brenda was probably crying in Jax`s arms by now, And Lucky and Summer were maybe crying in each others arms. It took all my courage to walk into that room. To my suprise Sonny was sitting in a chair. **"Jason" **Brenda cried running up to me. To my suprise nobody was crying.** "She`s gone, I know"** I said sadly.** "No she isn`t" **Breda said confused. My heart soared, but only for a moment. "**Jason she is alive. She made it through the surgery. "She what"** I asked shocked. **"Jas she`s alive". "and awake"** A voice said. **"I manged to have a little talk with her before she fell back asleep. She could only mumble a few words, mostly 'Jason'"**. Dr Eve Lambert Tornhart smiled** "She made me come look for you. I guess you just made it. She wanted to see you, but she`s asleep now". "I`m going in any way" **I said. 

I walked slowly into Elizabeth's private room. She look the same as she had earlier, except much whiter. I gulped, and walked over to her bedside. I sat down in a hard chair and watched her sleep. 

I opened my eyes to bright sun light. I had to blink to see right. I felt a little pain shoot up my leg **"must be from the bike" **I whispered. The sun was so bright that I turned carefully on my side. I let out a small gasp. Jason was sleep, in a chair next to my bed. I smiled, _'he came' _I though.** "Jason"** I whispered **"Jas". "huh.."** he mumbled. **"Jason, wake up"** i said gently. **"Where am I"** he asked his eyes still shut. **"The hosptal"** I answered. **"Elizabeth?"**He asked shooting up **"How is she". "She`s fine"** i giggled. **"Elizabeth"** he said softly, he reached over and ran his hand down my face** "I though i lost you". "You`ll never lose me, Jas" **I sighed.** "I love you so much, Liz"** he said. **"I love you to Jas"** I answered. 

I walked out of her room. I looked back at her sleeping soundly. I smile to myself 'Elizabeth`s alive. Elizabeth loves me. I love Elizabeth'. I walked through the double doors. **"Jason, can I talk to you for a mintue"** A voice asked. I new that voice, it`s owner was my best friend for many year.** "Sure Sonny" **I answered. He took my out side the waiting room. He rubbed his forhead **"Jason what the hell did you do?" **he asked me. "**What?** I asked knowing he was talking about Courtney or Elizabeth. **"Elizabeth`s heart failed"** he reminded. **"Sonny listen..."** I started.**"Jason don`t even. I love Elizabeth like a sister...". "Sister!!!!!" **I exclaimed **"You don`t even know my Elizabeth". "For one, she isn`t 'your' Elizabeth, and for another me & Elizabeth have grown close over the last few months"**. Sonny & Liz. Close how did he mean 'close'. **"You better not have lane a hand on her"** I warned. **"Jason I said a sister, not a mistress. And besides I`m married to Carly, whom I love"** Sonny said. "sorry" I mumbled. He looked hard at me "**Jason what did you do to her. Her heart failed, what the hell did you say to her" **Sonny asked. **"I told her I loved her"** I admitted. 

**"Can I come in"** Brenda asked** "Of course i can what am i thinking "** Elizabeth laughed **"Hi Brenda"**. Brenda smiled warmly **"How are you?". "better"** Elizabeth answered. **"I`m sure you are"** Brenda winked sitting beside her friends bed. **"Brenda"** Elizabeth laughed. "Honey, he loves you. Trust me, I was married to him" Brenda laughed. **"Yah great marriage you guys had" **Elizabeth pointed out. "He loves you" Brenda said "**I can see it in his eyes everytime he says your name". "I love him so much Brenda. I do, it`s just every time I`m with Jason i get hurt" **Elizabeth explained. "**But this time will be different. Because this time it`ll be forever"**.   
  
  
  



	6. Love

**"I love him so much Brenda. I do, it`s just every time I`m with Jason i get hurt" **Elizabeth explained. "**But this time will be different. Because this time it`ll be forever"**.   


* * *

**"You what?"** Sonny asked rubbing his forhead.** "i love her"** Jason said agian. "**And Courtney"** he asked. **"What about her**" Jason said. "**You claimed to love her. You destroyed out friendship over her, and now you love Elizabeth ,who`s like a sister to me, in the blink of a eye"**. **"No"** Jason shoook his head **"I loved her the whole time". "What?"** sonny exploded** "What about Courtney, Jason. Did you evern care for my sister". "Of course I did"** Jason spoke up **"I loved her. But not the same way i love Elizabeth. She`s my life Sonny. She`s what Carly is to you"**. **"Don`t bring my wife into his"** Sonny yelled.** "yah well, you need to get, that I love Elizabeth. I`ll do any thing to make her happy, even if that means breaking all my ties to you & the mob"** Jason explained. **"I see"** Sonny sighed **"Maybe this is a good thing". "A good thing"** Jason asked. **"Yes, your right. Elizabeth should be happy, and I know for a fact she`s only happy with you"**. Jason smiled **"I love her, Sonny". "Well go be with her**" Sonny warned **"Before I change my mind". "Thanks Sonny"** Jason said slappping his best friend on the back. **"Yah yah"** Sonny said with a smile. 

**_~2 weeks later~_**

**"Well Elizabeth, looks like you`ll be going home" **Eve smiled at her new friend. **"Really!" **Elizabeth sighed **"That would make this day even more wonderful"**. Eve smiled **"I know Jason`s getting home from his meeting today". "He`s been 2 weeks. i know he didn`t want to leave, but he had t**o" Elizabeth smiled "**I can`t wait. So whne can i leave". "Well we`ll have to get your paper`s, and then when ever. We`ll have to call some one to pick you up, also"** Eve explained. Elizabeth shook her head **"I can get home myself". "No you can`t. i`ll phone Brenda to come pick you up"** Eve said. "no she`s out shopping with Jax, I`m fine!" Elizabeth protested. "**Elizabeth, please don`t put up a fuss. I`ll get Summer to bring you home, she out in the hall any ways" **Eve said brushing a piece of hair from her face **"oh and stop buy some time, with Brenda, and meet Danny".** Elizabeth nodded, and waited for Summer to come in. **"Lizzie, Dr. Lambert just told me your coming home. That`s great" **Summer said walking over to her best friends bed **"Yah I know" **Elizabeth smiled** "I can`t wait to sleep in my own bed"**. A Summer laughed **"I`ll bet that`s not the only rweason your so happy". "Summer"** Elizabeth blushed. **"well your paper`s are done"** Eve said comeing into the room **"Your free to go". "Thank you"** Elizabeth sighed **"Summer could you get me my bag. It`s in the bathroom". "Sure Elizabeth"** Summer said standing up. **"Good bye Elizabeth. Drop by some time and catch up with me"** Eve said leaving the room. **"I will, Bye" **Elizabeth called. 

Elizabeth lay down on her bed. Summer had left a little while ago, and now she was on her own. She looked around and saw a blank canvas in her closet._** "**That`s what I`ll do"_ she though walking over and hauling it out. She quickly set up her paints and stuff, and set to work. She was so into it, that by the time she was only half way done, she was covered in paint**. "I should get a shower"** she said. She went into her room, and found a pink bottom up tank top, and stone colored pants. When she got out of the shower she curled her hair up **"I haven`t but it in this style in a while" **she though aloud **"Jason`s loves it"**. A small smile spread across her face _"jason"_ she though. A knock at the door interupted her thoughs. She stood up and walked over to the door **"Comeing"** she called. She swung it open, and Jason stood looking at her. **"Jason"** she asked with a smile **"what are you doing here?'. "I had to see you, as soon as I got home. But when i went to the hosptal you were gone. Eve said Summer brought you home. So here I am"** He explained. **"I`m gald you came" **she admitted usering him inside. **"I missed you" **he stated looking into her eyes. **"And i missed you"** she repiled. He kissed her passionately, and her heart melted. When she pulled away he stated "**We need to talk about Courtney and Ric". "Let`s forget about them tonight"** Elizabeth suggested **"Let`s let tonight be about us". "Sound`s good to me"** Jason admitted. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and they melted into a kiss.The fire crackled in front of them. It warmed the room and gave it a soft glow.Jason buried his face into his favorite spot on Elizabeth's neck and kissed her. Then he inhaled the sweet aroma that surrounded her.**"Jas…"** Elizabeth said softly.Jason moved his lips back to meet Elizabeth's. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He never thought he would have a chance to love Elizabeth, but here they were, finally together. 

Jason's hands slowly went up the length of Elizabeth's tank top until he found the top button. He undid it. Then he went to the second button. Elizabeth felt a tingle of excitement go up her body.Jason hadn't realized what he was doing until he heard Elizabeth moan. He immediately put a stop to what he was doing, even though the urge to continue was a constant reminder. 

Elizabeth sensed his nervousness. She smiled at him and moved her hands to his shirt. She undid a few of his shirt buttons, a way of letting him know that it was okay.Jason kissed Elizabeth`'s lips as his hands found her shirt once again**. "Elizabeth…" **he whispered against her breath, **"I'm not sure we should, I mean, What about Cour..." "Shh, shh, shh. Don't think about any of that, remember?"** Elizabeth silenced him with more kissing. Jason gently pulled away from the kiss and held Elizabeth's face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw the love he felt for her reflected back. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, answering the question Jason asked without words. Jason smiled back at her and stood up. He gathered Elizabeth into his arms and carried her to the bed… 

Jason had never felt more nervous in his life . But it was almost like he didn't even need to think. He just let his emotions control his actions, and so far, that hadn't failed him now. He gently laid Elizabeth down on the bed and laid down beside her, caressing her face and lips with kisses. 

Elizabeth`s breathing suddenly became very labored, and thoughts, feelings, emotions that she had held back for so long…she would finally be able to just release them, and it was such an incredible feeling! She couldn't believe this was about to happen! The man, that she couldn't help but fall in love with, was about to make love to her, and Elizabeth couldn't wait. 

Elizabeth wiggled her arms out of her sleeves while Jason kissed her. Then she reached up and finished unbuttoning Jason's shirt. She slowly slid the shirt over his shoulders, and she grinned when she saw his muscular chest.   
Jason put his hands under Elizabeth 's back and searched for the clasp to her bra. He finally found it, and after a little work, it came undone. He looked down at the woman below him and kissed her bare chest. 

Elizabeth felt dizzy, lost in her own thoughts of her and Jason. Every touch was like fire. Every kiss was like heaven! In fact, she suddenly realized that while she was thinking of Jason, he had already removed his pants and had pulled down the bed covers. **"Jason"** she whispered seductively. Jason looked down at her, sprawled out on the bed with her brown curls all around her. Liz gave him a seductive look and Jason watched as she unzipped her own pants. 

There was only one thing left. Jason had thought he would be nervous, which he was of course, but not as nervous as before. He felt comfortable with Elizabeth, and he felt the nervousness just slip away. He watched as the woman he loved gently pulled down the boxers from his body. She added them to the pile of clothing on the floor, and she giggled as they slipped between the sheets. 

**"Jason," **Liz whispered against Jason's lips. Jason stopped his kisses for just a moment. **"Jason,"** Liz whispered again in a raspy voice. **"I love you."**   
Jason touched Elizabeth 's face and ran his finger along her lips. **"I love you "** he told her with a smile, and then resumed his kissing. Jason continued to let his emotions control him. 

After their lovemaking, the two collapsed in each other's arms, trying so desperately to return to normal breathing. Elizabeth smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Then, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Elizabeth could feel his heart beating. It was beating as fast as hers. 

Jason felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest! He never knew it could beat so fast. He looked at Liz `s face. Her breathing was more calm now, and she was apparently already in a deep slumber, completely exhausted from what had transpired between them moments ago. She also had a smile on her face.   
Jason looked up to the ceiling and watched the shadows from the light of the fire. Then they both drifted off to sleep, blissfully satisfied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Courtney Part 1

Elizabeth gently stirred in Jason's strong arms. He looked down at her and kissed her head softly **"I do love you Elizabeth"** Jason whispered to her sleeping body. She looked so perfect, just laying there asleep in his arms. He couldn't tear his eyes way from her, not even for a second. But a sudden bang made him tear look away. **"Elizabeth, are you home "** A voice yelled. The voice sounded so familiar. Then it dawned on him. It was Courtney. **"Elizabeth i know your home"** she called. **"who's there"** Elizabeth called in her sleep. **"Courtney"** she answered. Elizabeth's big blue eyes opened wide **"Courtney"** she asked shocked.** "Yah. Can I come in"** she asked. Elizabeth and Jason exchanged glances. Jason shook his head _'no''_ as Elizabeth answered** "Yah in a minute"**. Jason whispered **"Elizabeth what are we going to do"**. **The bathroom"** she pointed. Jason quickly slipped on his pants. Elizabeth wrapped her sheet around her and smiled softly at him. He picked up his shirt and shoes and walked slowly to the bathroom. He shut the door softly, and then locked it.** "So you going to let me in or what?".** Elizabeth pulled on her old blue terry cloth robe and swung open the door **"What?"** she answered. Courtney smiled weakly **"Hey". "Hi" **Elizabeth answered **"May I ask what your doing here?". "I just came to say that I'm sorry"** Courtney said softly. **"Your sorry?"** Elizabeth asked surprised. **"Yah I'm sorry. About the bike I mean"."Yah well thanks, I guess"** Elizabeth answered.** "well I guess i better be getting going. I have work in a little while" **Courtney shrugged. **"Okay"** Elizabeth nodded. Courtney opened the door and went to leave, just as Elizabeth turned around Courtney asked **"Hey Liz". "Yah" **Elizabeth said. **"Have you seen Jason"** Courtney smiled. **"What?"** Elizabeth gulped. **"Jason, we had a little fight at the hospital and well I really need to see him". "Jason" **Elizabeth asked **"Nope"** Elizabeth lied**. "Oh if you do, can you tell him his fiancée is looking for him"** Courtney smiled holding up her finger. A ring shone, in the sun light. **"Sure thing" **Elizabeth whispered. **"Thanks. Bye"** Courtney said turning on her heel. 

As soon as Courtney's blonde head was out of view, down the hall , Elizabeth yelled **"Jason, Get out here"**. **"Elizabeth what's wrong?"** he asked rushing out. She stood shaking **"Your getting married!"** she exclaimed. **"Elizabeth"** he said rushing towards her **"Stay away"** she warned **"Why didn't you tell me. why didn't you tell me you asked her to marry you"** Elizabeth screamed.** "Elizabeth, I asked her before all this. I regret it with all my heart, now. But we broke up. Elizabeth, We broke up". "Yah because of me. Or should I say because you ran over me.You would have married her if it hadn't been for that day. Do you even really love me" **Elizabeth asked. **"How can you ask that. Of course I do!"** Jason exclaimed. **"Well if you loved me so much, how come you asked HER to marry you!**" Elizabeth asked in tears. **"If you loved me so much how come you slept with RIC"** Jason yelled. Elizabeth gasped** "Get out!"** she ordered. Jason hated himself for bringing that up. He new very well that Ric had used, tricked, and lied to Elizabeth **"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean that". "Yes....Yes you did"** Elizabeth sighed **"You meant it. You love Courtney, your only with me because of my heart". "Liz that's not true"** Jason said. "**Please Go!"** Elizabeth begged. **"Fine"** Jason sighed **"But I love you Elizabeth. I always will".** He took put on his coat and left the apartment. As soon as the door closed Elizabeth fell to the floor in tears.   


**"Courtney" **Jason said angrily walking into Kelly's. **"Oh Hi Jason. I was looking for you" **Courtney said rushing over to him **"I'm so sorry. I want to become your wife more then any thing". "Well that wont be happening because I hate you"** Jason said harshly sitting on a stool. **"You hate me!"** Courtney exclaimed **"Why?". "One guess" **Jason answered **"It's name is Elizabeth. How could you tell her we are engaged. We broke up, Courtney. We are finished". "How do you know I told Elizabeth?"** Courtney asked. **"I was there!" **Jason answered putting his head in his hands **"and now I might have lost her forever". "Your gain"** Courtney sighed "**Wait a minute did you say you were there". "Yes I did"** Jason informed her. **"Why were you there, at this time in the morning"** Courtney asked wide eyes. Jason stood up **"None of your business". **He walked out the door, but soon a hand pulled him back **"Jason, what the hell did you do?" **A female voice asked. **"What?"** he asked turning around. Brenda stood looking at him. her long brown hair was straight and falling over her shoulder. She had on a cinnamon halter top with jean hip huggers . **"You know what I'm talking about. I went by Elizabeth's and found her on the floor crying her eyes out. She wouldn't talk to me, so I know its about you". "Brenda this is none of your concern"** Jason said brushing her off. He turned to leave but she ran in front of him **"when my best friend is crying her eyes out I make it my concern". "Fine"** he sighed rubbing his forehead. **"God you look like Sonny**" Brenda scoffed. **"Shut up Brenda"** Jason ordered. **"Jeez, I'm just worried about Liz. Now tell me!**" She told him. _"_**Well Elizabeth found out that I had asked Courtney to marry me" **Jason sighed. "**What!"** Brenda yelled hitting him with her purse **"You idiot. How could you do this to Elizabeth, and you asked COURTNEY to marry you". "The engagement is off, of course. God Brenda, what are you trying to blind me" **Jason yelled rubbing his eyes where Brenda had hit him. **" Well Jason if yours get a clue, maybe I wouldn't have to blind you. I going to see Elizabeth. ill try to help you, any way I can. But I already used a box of tissues cleaning up her face, and it'll take a few more to stop those tears**". Jason's anger subsided "**Is she that upset"** he asked softly. **"More"** Brenda said her face becoming less red "**I'm so sorry Jason"**. She walked away to Elizabeth's studio. **"God what Have I done?"** Jason asked himself. 

Elizabeth was still on the floor crying when Brenda got back. She quickly dialed Summers number. **"Hello"** Summers voice asked. **"Hey Summer, It's me Brenda. Get over to Elizabeth's studio right away. Ill explain when you get here**" Brenda said quickly.** "Um...yah sure. I'm on my way" **Summer replied. When she clicked her cell, she bent down to Elizabeth **"Lizzie honey, come on. Let me bring you to the bathroom". "His was getting married"** Elizabeth said looking up **"Jason asked Courtney to marry him". "I know"** Brenda sighed. **"Were you talking to him?**" Elizabeth asked. "**Yah I was. Elizabeth he loves you" **Brenda told her. **"Brenda, we fought. He brought up Ric".** Brenda gulped at the memory of Ric. He had hurt Elizabeth very badly when all his lies were found out. **"I'm sorry"** Brenda said helping Elizabeth up **"How about you get dressed and Ill make some breakfast, okay". "Sure"** Elizabeth muttered. Elizabeth went to her drawer and pulled out a bluish 3 quarter length t shirt and a pair of Old Navy jeans. She went to the bath room as soon as Summer came.** "What's wrong?**" She asked. **"Jason asked Courtney to marry him"** Brenda answered. **"What. I though he loved Elizabeth?"** Summer asked. **"He does he asked Courtney the day of the accident or something, any way they broke up. But she stopped by this morning and showed of her ring, because she still thinks they are together".** **"Poor Elizabeth"** Summer muttered dropping down in a chair. **"Hi Summer"** Elizabeth said comeing into the room. **"hey Liz" **Summer said walking over to her friend. Summer`s long blonde curls were pilied on top of her head and she had on a peach halter top, and cinnamon colored pants. **"Cinnamon most be in" **Elizabeth joked. Brenda smiled at her friend **"So.....". "I want to see Jason" Elizabeth annoced "We`ve come to far to end it now". "Way to go"** Brenda smiled. 

second Half Of Chapter Coming Soon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
